Cutting blades (e.g., knife blades, razor blades, etc.) can be provided with a variety of different types of cutting edge profiles. Example cutting edge profiles include concave cutting edge profiles 20 (see FIG. 1), straight cutting edge profiles 22 (see FIG. 2) and convex cutting edge profiles 24 (see FIG. 3). The functionality and durability of a cutting blade is dependent upon the shape of the cutting edge profile. In general, it is desirable to use a blade having a strong cutting edge with long-lasting sharpness. In this regard, convex cutting edge profiles are known to provide a particularly strong edge with long-lasting sharpness. However, the type of cutting edge profile desired by a given individual is generally dependent on intended use and user preference.
Blade sharpening is a precise process that typically is highly dependent upon the skill of the person performing the sharpening. Traditionally, blade sharpening is performed by using abrasive sharpening elements such as abrasive belts, abrasive wheels, or abrasive stones. The sharpening elements can be stationary or driven (e.g., rotated, vibrated, oscillated, or otherwise moved by a drive mechanism). During sharpening of a blade, the person performing the sharpening manipulates (e.g., rocks, rolls, pivots, or otherwise moves) the blade relative to the sharpening element to provide the edge of the blade with a desired cutting edge profile. The quality of the blade edge after sharpening is directly related to the experience and skill of the person responsible for the sharpening.
Automated blade sharpening devices have been developed to facilitate effectively sharpening a blade without requiring an operator of high skill and experience. Example automated blade sharpening devices are disclosed at U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,310; 5,245,789; and 4,265,055 and at British Ref. No. GB 309,806. Improvements in this area are needed.